The Change
by PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Rose has lost the doctor, but not everything about him. Some things she wont and cant get rid of, and some things where just meant to be. With or without The Doctor.


Rose knew, and she knew it was risky, but if she didn't she'd lose The Doctor. She made her choice when she switched back to her world, to help The Doctor close the crack in the worlds. He seemed shocked , and slightly mad that she'd returned. He's sent her away to keep her safe, to keep her alive, yet here she was. Rose smiled when The Doctor looked at her, she sometimes wondered if he knew, but at other times he seemed completely oblivious. It would make sense for him to know, he seems to know everything, but he never said a word, not in the last month. They worked together to suck everything that wasn't pure into oblivion.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled from across the room, they both started pushing their levers back and jumped to grab on the the handles they placed on the wall. They both screamed as they held on, knowing if they slipped they'd be put in a place you couldn't get out of, not ever. Rose looked over at The Doctor and seen nothing but pure terror on his face. "The lever!" He called. Rose looked back seeing the lever start to go down. She tried reaching it but she was to far away. Rose kept trying, knowing if she didn't reach it, all would be doomed.

Rose looked at The Doctor and gave a small smile, getting an immediate shake if the head, no. She was crazy for doing this, but it had to be done, and there was no going back after she'd made her choice. It was to late, Rose let go and pushed the lever back up. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on, but she wasn't going to give up. She had to hold on, but Rose felt her fingers slipping more and more. She screamed for The Doctor, knowing he wouldn't be able to help her, yet still hoping he'd have a way. She had more faith in him, than she'd had in anything for a long time.

Roses fingers slipped, causing her to race towards oblivion. "No!" The Doctor screamed. Rose felt herself collided with something and disappeared as the wall closed. When she looked up she realized it was her father, Pete, he'd saved her. She looked around noticing she was in the other world. She was away from The Doctor, away from everything she'd grown to love, now she'd grow to miss it.

"No!" Rose screamed "No no no!" she laid her head on the wall and cried. Cried for losing The Doctor, for failing, for being put in a place she'd fought not to be. She pushed Mickey away, pushed her mom away, she didn't want to be around either of them. Rose just wanted The Doctor, her Doctor. She let the tears fall, let them consume her until she felt she'd collapse from exhaustion. Finally she let them take her away, back to her dad's home.

Months passed as she grieved. She ate, of course she had to, but she never forgot the feeling of The Doctor, holding his hand, hugging him. She stayed in bed most days, only moving for the bathroom and food. She was completely heartbroken, she found it hard to complete everyday tasks. A year with the doctor, and she was completely out of it, but she wouldn't have taken that year back not for anything.

Until that night, the night of the dream. She awoke to someone saying her name. She instantly ran down to her parents and Mickey, told them what happened. Anyone else would have told her she was mad, but not those three, they believed her. By dawn they had packed up her dad's old Jeep, and drove through the day. Right before dusk they drove up on a beach. A beach that translated to Bad Wolf, the thought made her tear up, but she had to see The Doctor.

Rose stepped out, and ran to where The Doctor was standing. "Can I touch you?" Rose asked as she finally got to him. She realized she'd picked a good day to wear a baggy shirt, and big jacket. He looked the same as usual even after six months. Rose had changed tremendously, but the doctor didn't seem to notice as he looked into her eyes.

"No, I'm still merely a picture," The Doctor Replied sounding sad. He was staring at her as if trying to memorize her.

"I miss you!" Rose said crying, she fought not to make anything obvious. She let the tears fall as she looked at her doctor.

The Doctor looked behind Rose, to her family. "You still have your mom, dad, and Mickey."

She smiles sadly, "Yeah it's just the five of us now," Rose mumbled.

"Five?" The Doctor ask curiously.

"Mom, me, Mickey, Dad, and the baby." Rose smiled back at her mom.

"You're not-" The Doctor cut himself off as he looked at Rose Tyler.

"I am" Rose confirmed as she lay her hand on her swollen stomach. It seemed to be the first time he'd noticed the large stomach she carried around with her.

The Doctor looked away, glaring at Mickey. "Is it," he choked back the idea of her being with Mickey again. "Is it Mickeys?" The Doctor refused to make eye contact.

"No, it's not Mickeys," Rose paused until The Doctor looked back up at her. "It's yours," she finished. Rose watched as The Doctor's head snapped up to her, his gaze flickering between her face and her stomach. "It's a girl," She added slowly. She seen him hold his hand out as if to touch her, but it dropped back down, defeated.

"How far along?" The Doctor asked, his gaze fixed on her face. He looked as though he was formulating a plan, but she had no clue what kind of plan.

"Seven months, two more months to go," Rose smiled. "How much longer do we have?"

"Two minutes," The Doctor mumbled sadly.

Rose looked at her doctor. "I - I love you," she gasped as sobs wracked her body.

"I will find you," The Doctor confirmed. "She's my child too, and I want her to know me," he finished his sentence by reading his hand out, and Rose could swear she felt his hand on her stomach. "I love you, Rose Tyler," then he was gone. Gone, and Rose was not likely to see him again. She didn't want to lose him, this child was all she had left of him and she was going to make the most of it. She couldn't stand being alone anymore, and took off running towards her mother.

Jackie had been there through it all, losing The Doctor, the morning sickness, the everything. Now she'd be here through losing him a second time, and raising the child that was as much her as it was her doctor. They held each other as the men stood back, watching the heartache that took place. Jackie walked her back to the Jeep, ready to go home.

Rose told her mom everything that had happened between herself and The Doctor on the beach. Every detail, word, and look. "Mom, how is he going to find me? He said once it was closed we'd never see each other again," Rose said as she straightened herself, and placed a hand on her stomach. She often wondered if the child would be Time Lord, like The Doctor, never growing old and never dying, or human like her and die at 70 like most humans. She didn't know and she'd likely never know.

"He's The Doctor, and he's now got two reasons to get to you, and one might be Time Lord, like him." Jackie smiled as she hugged her daughter close to her. "He'll find a way, but it might take a while so don't get your hopes up to much."

"Okay, mom," Rose smiled up at her mom, regardless that she felt her heart was breaking. 


End file.
